vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фау-1
thumb|300px|Самолет-снаряд Фау-1 является прототипом современных [[крылатая ракета|крылатых ракет]]thumb|300px|Фюзеляж построен в основном из сварной листовой стали Фау-1 (V-1, Fi-103, FZG 76, A-2, Физелер-103) — самолет-снаряд (крылатая ракета), состоявшая на вооружении армии Германии в конце Второй мировой войны. Ракета Фау-1 была первым применявшимся в реальных боевых действиях беспилотным летательным аппаратом. Её название происходит от (оружие возмездия). Проект ракеты разработан конструкторами Робертом Луссером, фирма Fieseler, и Фритцем Госслау, фирма Argus Motoren. Проект Fi-103 предложен Техническому управлению Министерства авиации совместно обеими фирмами в июле 1941 года. Производство ракеты начато в конце 1942 года. Фау-1 была оснащена пульсирующим воздушно-реактивным двигателем (ПуВРД) и несла боевую часть массой 750—1000 кг. Дальность полёта — 250 км, позже была доведена до 400 км. Краткие тактико-технические характеристики (ТТХ) ФАУ-1 (V-1 Fi-103) * Длина, м: 7,74 * Размах крыльев, м: 5,30 * Высота, м: 1,42 * Снаряжённая масса, кг ': 2 160 * 'Двигатель: 1 пульсирующий воздушно-реактивный Argus As 014 с тягой 2,9 кН (296 кГс) * Максимальная скорость полёта: 656 км/ч (ок 0,53М); скорость увеличивалась по мере облегчения аппарата (с расходом топлива)- до 800 км/ч (ок. 0,65М). * Максимальная дальность полёта, км ': 286 * ' Практический потолок, м ': 2700- 3 050 (на практике летал на высотах от 100 до 1000 метров) * 'Вес боевой части, кг ': 847, снаряжение Аммотол * 'Расход топлива составлял 2,35 литра на километр. Емкость бака около 570 литров бензина (80-октановый). * Круговое вероятное отклонение (расчётное), км : 0,9 * Стоимость ракеты (проектная), рейхсмарок: 60 тыс. В конце войны — 3,5 тыс. при использовании рабского труда заключенных. Устройство Схема компоновки Фюзеляж Фюзеляж Фау-1 представлял собой веретенообразное тело вращения длиной 6,58 метра и максимальным диаметром 0,823 метра. Фюзеляж выполнен в основном из тонколистовой стали, соединение листов сваркой, крылья выполнены аналогичным образом, либо из фанеры. Фау-1 был спроектирован по обычной аэродинамической схеме. Фау-1 имел крылья постоянной хорды 1 метр, 5,4 метра размахом и с профилем толщиной около 14 %. Над фюзеляжем Фау-1 имел ПуВРД длиной около 3,25 метра. Двигатель Немецкий самолёт-снаряд Фау-1 является наиболее известным летательным аппаратом, оснащённым ПуВРД. Выбор этого типа двигателя был продиктован, главным образом, простотой конструкции и, как следствие, малыми трудозатратами на изготовление, что было оправдано при массовом производстве крылатых ракет. Двигатель разработан в конце 1930-х гг. конструктором Паулем Шмидтом. Образец двигателя Argus-Schmidtrohr (As109-014) был создан фирмой «Argus Motoren» в 1938 году. thumb|left|350px|Схема работы ПуВРД В пульсирующем воздушно-реактивном двигателе (ПуВРД) используется камера сгорания с входными клапанами и длинное цилиндрическое выходное сопло. Горючее и воздух подаются периодически. Цикл работы ПуВРД состоит из следующих фаз: * Клапаны открываются и в камеру сгорания поступает воздух (1) и топливо (2), образуется воздушно-топливная смесь. * Смесь поджигается с помощью искры свечи зажигания. Образовавшееся избыточное давление закрывает клапан (3). * Горячие продукты сгорания выходят через сопло (4) и создают реактивную тягу. В настоящее время ПуВРД используется как силовая установка для лёгких самолетов-мишеней. В большой авиации не применяется из-за низкой экономичности по сравнению с газотурбинными двигателями. Система управления Система управления снарядом представляет собой автопилот, удерживающий снаряд на заданных при старте курсе и высоте в течение всего полета. Стабилизация по курсу и тангажу осуществляется на базе показаний 3-х степенного (главного) гироскопа, которые суммируются по тангажу с показаниями барометрического датчика высоты, а по курсу и тангажу со значениями соответствующих угловых скоростей, измеряемых двумя 2-х-степенными гироскопами (для демпфирования колебаний снаряда вокруг собственного центра масс). Наведение на цель выполняется перед стартом по магнитному компасу, который входит в состав системы управления. В полете курс корректируется по этому прибору: если курс снаряда отклоняется от заданного по компасу, электромагнитный механизм коррекции воздействует на рамку тангажа главного гироскопа, что заставляет его прецессировать по курсу в направлении уменьшения рассогласования с курсом по компасу, а система стабилизации уже приводит и сам снаряд к этому курсу. Управление по крену вообще отсутствует — благодаря своей аэродинамике снаряд достаточно устойчив вокруг продольной оси. Логическая часть системы реализована средствами пневматики — функционирует на сжатом воздухе. Угловые показания гироскопов с помощью поворотных сопел со сжатым воздухом преобразуются в форму воздушного давления в выходных патрубках преобразователя, в этой форме показания суммируются по соответствующим каналам управления (с соответственно подобранными коэффициентами) и приводят в действие золотники пневматических машинок рулей курса и высоты. Гироскопы раскручиваются также сжатым воздухом, который подаётся на турбинки, составляющие часть их роторов. Для функционирования системы управления на снаряде имеется шаровой баллон со сжатым воздухом под давлением 150 атм. Управление дальностью полета осуществляется с помощью механического счётчика, на котором перед стартом устанавливается величина, соответствующая требуемой дальности, а лопастной анемометр, размещенный на носу снаряда и вращаемый набегающим потоком воздуха, скручивает счётчик до нуля по достижении требуемой дальности (с точностью ± 6 км). При этом разблокируются ударные взрыватели боевой части и выдается команда на пикироваие («отсекается» подача воздуха в машинку руля высоты). Запуск ФАУ-1 right|300px|thumb|Катапульта для запуска V-1 right|300px|thumb|Катапульта для запуска V-1 ПуВРД эффективен только при достижении снарядом некоторой начальной скорости. Это влечёт необходимость технических средств обеспечения этой начальной скорости при запуске. Существовало два варианта запуска снаряда: * со стационарной наземной пусковой установки - катапульты Вальтераhttp://v1armedudesespoir.free.fr/un_tir.htm . * с самолёта-носителя, в качестве которого использовался бомбардировщик He 111http://www.stelzriede.com/ms/photos/planes/he11119.jpg . Снаряд подвешивался к носителю асимметрично — под одно крыло рядом с фюзеляжем, что объясняется сильно выступающим над корпусом снаряда двигателем. Катапульта представляла собой массивную стальную конструкцию длиной 49 м (длина пути разгона 45м) и монтировалась из 9-и секций. Наклон катапульты к горизонту — 6°. На верхней стороне находились направляющие, по которым двигался снаряд при разгоне. Внутри катапульты по всей её длине проходила труба диаметром 292 мм, выполнявшая роль цилиндра парового двигателя. В трубе свободно перемещался поршень, который перед стартом сцеплялся с бугелем, находившимся на нижней части фюзеляжа снаряда. Поршень приводился в движение давлением (57 бар) парогазовой смеси, подававшейся в цилиндр из специального реактора, в котором происходило разложение концентрированной перекиси водорода под воздействием перманганата калия. Передний конец цилиндра был открыт и после схода снаряда с катапульты поршень вылетал из цилиндра и уже в полёте отцеплялся от снаряда. Катапульта сообщала снаряду начальную скорость около 250 км/час. Время разгона — около 1 сек. С одной катапульты по расчётам можно было запустить до 15 снарядов в день, хотя на практике это делалось далеко не всегда. Рекорд составлял 18 запусков в 1 день. Около 20 % всех пусков с катапульты были аварийными. Хотя первые, экспериментальные пуски Фау-1 выполнялись с самолёта-носителя, большая часть боевых пусков была осуществлена с наземных установок. Третьей воздушной эскадрой Люфтваффе, носившей имя III/KG 3 «Blitz Geschwader» (нем. «Молниеносная эскадра»), с июля 1944 г по январь 1945 г было произведено 1176 запусков с модифицированных He 111 (носивших обозначение H-22s). Послевоенные исследования оценивают потери Фау-1 в 40 % при запуске с самолётов, которые тоже несли потери, как от атак истребителей противника, так и от факела двигателя снаряда, в зоне которого на несколько секунд после пуска оказывался самолёт. В самом конце войны было изготовлено несколько пилотируемых Фау-1 (так и не использованных), предполагавших подъём в воздух на тросе, с использованием реактивного Ar 234 в качестве буксировщика. V4 300px|thumb|Модель в музее [[Пенемюнде.]] Пилотируемый вариант крылатой ракеты Fieseler Fi 103R, или V4; должен был применяться против армад бомбардировщиков союзников. Кабина пилота находилась в задней части фюзеляжа, перед диффузором двигателя: http://v1armedudesespoir.free.fr/reichenberg/v1reichenberggeneral.jpg Пилот должен был направлять самолет на цель и затем выбрасываться с парашютом. К 1944 году было построено 175 экземпляров. Всерьёз разрабатывался проект использования V4 как оружие камикадзе. Для этого создавалась армейская операция подготовки пилотов смертников (т. н. en:Selbstopfer). Всего было подготовлено 200 таких пилотов. Хотя самолёты типа V-4 в конце концов так и не поступили в распоряжение пилотов-смертников, пилоты из этой программы были использованы с имеющимися в наличии самолетами. Боевое применение 13 июня 1944 — первое боевое применение германских крылатых ракет Фау-1 (против Великобритании). Удар нанесен по Лондону. После высадки англо-американских войск на атлантическом побережье Европы, в течение короткого времени обстрелам подвергались освобождённые Антверпен и Льеж, несколько снарядов были выпущены по Парижу. Оценка проекта 300px|thumb|left|[[Таран (воздушный). Супермарин Спитфайр и Фау-1. Спитфайр (справа) кончиком крыла «подцепляет» и переворачивает V-1 (слева); гироскопы ракеты не в состоянии вернуть её после этого на курс, она падает.]] thumb|300px|right| В надежде, что Фау-1 будут сбиты использовано приблизительно 2 000 [[аэростатов заграждения]] thumb|300px|Памятная доска на Гроув Род, Миль Энд в Лондоне на месте падения первого снаряда Фау-1 13 июня 1944 г, унесшего жизни 11 лондонцев Было изготовлено около 30,000 аппаратов. К 29 Марта 1945 года около 10000 было запущено по Англии; 3200 упали на её территории, из них 2419 достигли Лондона, вызвав потери в 6,184 человек убитыми и 17,981 ранеными http://myweb.tiscali.co.uk/homefront/arp/arp4a.html. После того, как союзники, высадившись на континент, захватили или разбомбили большую часть наземных установок, направленных на Лондон, немцы начали обстрел стратегически важных пунктов в Нидерландах, в первую очередь, порта Антверпен. Около 20 % ракет отказывали при запуске, 25 % уничтожались английской авиацией, 17 % сбивались зенитками, 7 % разрушались при столкновении с аэростатами заграждения. В конце декабря 1944 года генерал Клейтон Биссел (Clayton Bissell) представил отчет, указывающий на значительные преимущества V1 по сравнению с традиционными воздушными бомбардировками. Hitler’s terror weapons by Roy Irons: The price of vengeance page 199 Им была подготовлена следующая таблица: Лондонцы называли Фау-1 «летающими бомбами» (flying bomb), а также «жужжащими бомбами» (buzz bomb) из-за характерного звука, издаваемого пульсирующим воздушно-реактивным двигателем. После войны thumb|300px|[[Крылатая ракета JB-2 «Loon» Американская адаптация Фау-1]] В качестве трофеев Советскому Союзу достались несколько ракет Фау-1 при занятии территории испытательного полигона недалеко от города Близна в Польше. Советскими инженерами в итоге была создана точная копия ракеты Фау-1 — 10х (позже получившая название «Изделие 10»). Руководил разработкой Владимир Николаевич Челомей. Первые испытания начались в марте 1945 года на испытательном полигоне в районе Ташкента. В отличие от Фау-1, советские ракеты 10х предназначались для запуска не только с наземных позиций, но также с самолетов и установок корабельного базирования. Летные испытания закончили в 1946 году, однако ВВС отказались принять эту ракету на вооружение, прежде всего из-за низкой точности системы наведения (попадание в квадрат 5 х 5 км с расстояния 200 км считалось большой удачей, поскольку значительно превосходило прототип). Также ракета 10х имела малую дальность и скорость полёта меньшую, чем у поршневого истребителя. В послевоенное время В. Н. Челомеем было разработано ещё несколько ракет на основе 10х (14х и 16х), но в начале 50-х разработки были прекращены. На основе пульсирующего воздушно-реактивного двигателя (ПуВРД) Argus, применяемого в ракетах Фау-1, Германия готовила самолёты EF-126, разрабатываемые фирмой Junkers. Советский Союз позволил инженерам завода построить первый прототип, и в мае 1946-го самолёт EF-126 совершил свой первый полёт без двигателя на буксире за Ju.88G6. Однако, в ходе испытательного полёта 21-го мая произошла катастрофа, в результате которой погиб пилот-испытатель, и был полностью разрушен единственный прототип. Позже было построено ещё несколько машин, но в начале 1948 года все работы по EF-126 были прекращены. Интересные факты Ракеты-призраки — наблюдавшиеся после второй мировой войны неопознанные летающие объекты, получившие название из-за яркого света, исходившего из задней части объекта, или огненного следа, тянувшегося за ним. Выдвигалось предположение, что ракеты-призраки представляют собой советские ракеты, созданные на основе «Фау-1» и «Фау-2». Примечания См. также * Армия крайова — Наиболее эффектным достижением разведки АК была разработка исследовательского центра и заводов в Пенемюнде, на которых собирали ракеты Фау-1 и Фау-2. Первая информация о происходившем там была получена осенью 1942 г, а в марте 1943 г был отправлен в Лондон подробный рапорт. Это позволило англичанам провести массированную бомбовую атаку (17/18 августа 1943 г.), что на много месяцев приостановило планы создания «чудо-оружия». * Аммотол — взрывчатое вещество представляющее собой смесь тротила и аммиачной селитры в различных пропорциях от 20/80 до 50/50. Им были снаряжены боевые части ракет Фау-1 и Фау-2. * Узедом — остров в Балтийском море, напротив устья реки Одер. Во время Второй мировой войны на острове был концлагерь «Узедом», развёрнуто производство ракет Фау-1. * Оружие возмездия * Фау-2 * Полигон Пенемюнде * Таран (воздушный) * Henschel Hs 293 (en:Henschel Hs 293) * Ракетное оружие * П-15 Термит Ссылки * «Оружие возмездия» ФАУ-1 (V-1) Fi-103 * «Путь в космос начинался с войны» — «Оружие возмездия» — Как это было? * «Оружие мести Гитлера» (англ.) * Vergeltungswaffe V-Weapons — From Daniel Green’s World War II Air Power website; contains descriptions and film sequences (AVI format) * The V-Weapons — From Marshall Stelzriede’s Wartime Story website; with June 1944 UK/US news reports on V-1 attacks * Fi-103/V-1 «Buzz Bomb» — From the Luftwaffe Resource Center website, hosted by The Warbirds Resource Group; with 42 photos * The Lambeth Archives includes description and sound of V1 and provides the means of finding where bombs fell on particular districts. * Le Fieseler FI103 V1 * V1 arme du desespoir «Оружие отчаяния» Категория:Крылатые ракеты Категория:Авиационные ракеты Категория:Оружие вермахта